La vie en rose
by Zilkenian
Summary: I don't know why, in my last moments, this is the song that comes to me. Oh...wait...I know why.


As I sit there, in the open, watching the field we use to fight everyday, I ask myself how long it will take for everything to have an end.

My job was to run and shoot, and enjoy the day of dying and coming back from the death, again and again, and repeat the process every week, every month, for as many years as possible.

I had no other worries in the world than to do a good job and help my team win the match; Respawn had the job of taking us back to life. You could say I saw the life in pink, as corny as it sounds: I had no boundaries to do what I do best.

Droping dead was part of the daily basis, and lets be honest, sometimes I raged quit.

But what do you expect? I'm still young, I'm not exactly patient, I want things fast and my way. But as I sit here, I think about all what happened, all of what's happening now. It's like the movie of my life was playing in front of my eyes, and someone put it in slow motion.

I only see the field because I can't turn my head to see our Medic trying to call me for my class name. He's repeating "Scout!" again and again, and I think he says something about staying awake...no clue. I wonder why is he so worried, Respawn will bring me ba...

Oh...of course. The robots. Respawn is not working, so I'm dying for real now? Like, really?

Somehow, I already knew it. I'm not even paying attention to what they are saying, not even the large wound in my stomach hurts.

I think I'm smiling like an idiot...yeah, I'm smiling like an idiot. Oh well, I'm going to die smiling like an idiot.

You may ask yourself why I'm not scared by the fact of my own death. Well, I'm surrounded by my team, in the battlefield, and I'm dying because I was doing what I liked the most: run free.

Yeah, good life that was.

I think Heavy is taking me bride-style, a bit embarrassing, but I won't complain. I can't anyway, so I'll let him take me wherever he wants.

I think I said before I see life in pink? Yeah...I think I took that from a song the Frenchie frog made me listen, "La vie en rose", which is life in pink, I guess?

I don't know why, that song comes to my numb mind, and even though I can't remember the lyrics, they were in french, I mumble the melody. Medic looks at me, worried about the fact that I'm singing a song right now, but who cares?

These are probably my last moments.

As they run throught the field, the only sound I hear is my own voice singing the melody of the song, and when we reach our new, half made base, I barely can feel anything.

I feel Heavy leaving me on a metalic, cold table. Well that's fantastic.

Medic takes off my shirt quickly, and start examining my wound. I think he looks kind of worried? I can't tell. I can't really focus my sight anymore, and I'm still singing the damn song.

Why that song? Oh...

Yeah...I remember...

I asked the Frenchie frog a nice song to show my mom when I could go home, for holidays or something. He said this song was more romantic than anything, but I liked the melody, so I would sing that to her. Only the melody, and the only sentence I could keep: Je vois la vie en rose.

That's what I see with her around...heh, isn't that corny and girlish...

I just hope she can at least hear me. I know it's impossible, but who knows.

I'm about to end the song, and I feel my own heart beating slower than before.

I smile while singing, and I can't hear the Medic: I think he's saying something to me. I don't care.

I lived doing what I wanted, I ran free through the fields, I had an amazing mom waiting for me back at home, I had an amazing team, and I could fight everyday.

And as I sing the last note, I notice my eyes closing and my mind going blank. I think Medic is moving me, but I can't feel it really, and at this point, I don't care. I can't hear them, or see them, or even feel them.

My memories are fading away, and the movie of my life is getting to an ending. And the last image is her, standing there, at the end of the tunnel.

I smile at her, and she smiles back at me. I think she liked the song. I wave her my last goodbye, and then everything goes black.


End file.
